


Black Metal

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Regis notices the one ring Cor wears on his finger.





	Black Metal

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clarus/Cor fic. Goodness me...
> 
> Inspired by [one](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/madewell-mon-petit-pave-ring/4548508?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=TRUE%20BLACK%0A) of the rings I was wearing. The one I had was a black band with the white crystals though but one look and that's all I need to make this happen. 
> 
> This fic is set in Regis' pov.

“What do you think?”

Regis glimpsed at the ring before him, finding himself in the most awkward position. The black box parted open in Clarus’ palm and the questioning demeanor didn't help much either. “Clarus, in all of our years of friendship, I’m deeply honored but…”

“It’s not for you, Your Majesty,” Clarus answered fairly quickly to save both of them from embarrassment. “I wanted to ask for your opinion. Perhaps you can shed some light on the matter.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Regis breathed a relief, finding Clarus smiling back in good faith. “Go right ahead.”

“It’s for Cor.”

“A hand in marriage?”

“A gift of sorts. He would think I’m spoiling him again,” he explains. “I’m not sure he would want to marry such an old man though.”

“You’re not that old.” Regis raised a brow.

“Older than him.”

“Ten years apart isn't terrible. Age shouldn’t concern you when love presents itself, no?”

Clarus didn’t speak, but Regis figured a silent agreement was adequate enough. The man needed more time, that was all. “But back to the ring. It is a thoughtful gift, Clarus. I believe he wouldn't say no to it.”

“And if he does?” Clarus questioned but Regis had every faith in his friend that he would come out victorious.

The news about Clarus and Cor wasn't a recent discovery but sort of hovering in the air for a while as those two spoke with him individually about the other. Their concerns and questions made Regis rolled his eyes in amazement as he too wanted what was best for them. He always thought the simplest of ways to go about this was to be more direct instead of waiting and waiting.

Sometimes the answer to all of this was a little nudge in the right direction and a King’s words were always absolute.

A week later, he found himself conversing with Cor at the Citadel’s gardens.

“I didn’t know you wear rings, Cor,” Regis stated as he took note of the black band over Cor’s index finger. Against the light, the embedded pavé crystals circled around the surface with a glimmer.

“I don’t, Your Majesty, but this is an exception,” Cor replied quietly as he touched the ring, fiddling it with care. The small amount of happiness reached his eyes and that was something Regis hadn’t seen before. He was brimming with delight, even proud at Clarus for giving the Marshal a well deserved peace.

“Not a wedding ring, hm?” Regis casually asked, watching the stunned look appear on Cor’s face.

“No, it’s not like that...”

“Clarus gave it to you, did he not?”

Cor blinked. “How did you know?” The oddly wide surprise clearly visible made Regis laughed lightly.

“Yes, he has mentioned his affections towards you before but I had a strong feeling that you two were dangling on a frail wire a while back. I was waiting for progress and here we are.”

“You’re quite astute.”

“It’s not as if you two hide it well.” Regis grinned. He remembered catching them in the hallway right outside of the library one afternoon and thought he was imagining it but a glance was all it took as he caught the first subtle touches from Clarus.

The whispers and gentlest of smiles, a rare sight to see Cor’s walls down as he allowed Clarus in, a caress along the Marshal’s face while Clarus was adorned with the love that Regis hadn’t seen in a very long time. And a kiss that ended it all.

“I apologize…” Cor rubbed his hands together.

“There’s no need for that, Cor. I‘m merely pointing out the fact.” Regis added. “You deserve every happiness in life and more, my friend.”

“Ah.” Cor relaxed in his seat, his fingers still over the ring. “Thank you.”

Regis sat up and touched the man’s shoulder. “Now if you'll excuse me,” he said as he spotted his Shield and Noctis making their way over. “I have a lunch meet with my son.”

“Of course.” Cor nodded.

He left him alone and walked along the cobbled road leading outside of the garden.

“Hey, dad,” Noctis greeted.

“Noctis, I hope you’re ready for the best lunch in your life.” Regis made sure to tell the chef this morning to sneak in every little vegetable when possible especially in the tomato sauce. “I had the chef make your favorite dish.”

And there was that exact same groan from his son. “Don’t tell me there are greens in it. Again.”

Regis beamed such innocence.

“Dad…”

“Your Highness, you understand how important vegetables are to a growing boy like yourself,” Clarus added as Noctis gave his usual pout, muttering something that he hated them for the millionth time.

“Come, my son. We can walk and talk about these dislike of vegetables of yours another day. How about filling me in about your classes this semester and some friends you made?” Regis patted Noctis’ back.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Before taking his leave, Regis gazed towards Cor at the table as he spoke to Clarus. “He’s waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Clarus inclined his head and made his way over.

But Regis remained for a moment longer, watching Cor stood from his seat once he noticed Clarus’ presence. There it was. The familiar fondness and Clarus pulling Cor into him by the waist, displaying every affection for the man that captured his heart and soul.

Astrals.

Regis would wait.

For the time being, perhaps he should start looking at some ring designs for Clarus to mull over.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
